Another Chance
by HeavensMarch
Summary: Bella was a girl who had a fragile body, a girl who grew up to be easily shattered. She had given up hope but once again dreams of an experience waiting for her. Something won't let her die until she experienced it but at what cost? What was important enough for her soul to stay here on earth? But then there's also the possibility that she will be doing this for another person.
1. Prologue

**Another Chance**

**Prologue**

**A/N**

**Glimpse of Bella's story, a story teaser.**

I'm a girl who's named Isabella Swan. A girl who had dreams of joy with everyone else, the dream to have fun underneath the sun and the rain, the dream to be free. A girl who dreamed of doing everything she can in this world of one life and to smile with everyone else.

But then I saw that those dreams would only remain as dreams. It was something I cannot do in this world but It was something I only can fantasize about.

A world where you are locked inside bars, a world where you cannot push your limits to, a place so big yet you can't roam around.

That's how I felt in this world. Something so bright and full of emotions. I cannot feel it, I can't see a world full of happiness. But no matter how I wish to that shooting star, it was a wish that is impossible to come.

I was yet again laying on those cold thin sheets, the beeping of my heart echoing throughout my whole body. I can feel the blood pumping around my system going in circles over and over. My heart was thumping agonizingly slow and that's when I realized my breathing ceased to exists. The breath I take every day, the breath that makes me live was not there.

The feeling of my heart beating slowly, my aching lungs begging for air, my everything. It was painless numbing experience. I set to close my eyes when I hear voices.

_Bella. Fight it._

Fight what? What was there to fight in this world? I was meant to die right after I was born. A baby who had no breath, a failure in the lungs. God must have took pity on that baby since I was still alive, but now? I can feel my existence fading and my lungs starting to give up air.

_There's still more you can do. More you have to experience._

Experience. I can't experience anything with my body. It's weak I can't do anything. Everyday of my life I watch kids in my age playing and doing what they are suppose to do in their childhood. I can only watch in the shadows.

_Your a fighter. A person who dreamed of helping others._

Was that suppose to be a joke? I can't even help myself. But then again, am I really a fighter?

_Isabella. Won't you remember?_

Remember, what is there to remember? I then saw myself standing in the darkness. Light suddenly shone in front of me, it was shimmering with images until it enveloped around me.

_"__Mommy! When I grow up I want to be like daddy! I want to save people who needs my help!"_

It was a child. It was me from the past. I wanted to be like my father but it was a childhood dream to be a cop, to fight the bad guys. I then heard a familiar musical laugh and the reply almost woke me up.

_"__You have to be a fighter my little Bella. You need to be strong."_

The space around me changed suddenly and I was in a room, a hospital room with that same beeping sound.

"Bella! Bella please come back!"

It was a woman. She was in tears with her eyes red and a man was holding her back from something. I glanced to where she was looking and it was me. I was pale and hooked up in various machines.

"My baby, Bella!"

Mom.

Fight for them.

I stared down at myself. Tears were flowing out my physical eyes, my body was in pain. I can just leave and be happy in heaven... But I can't leave yet.

I looked down at my mother, she was in a mess her voice cracking each time she spoke and my dad gritting his teeth trying to hold back his tears.

_Bella. You can't die yet._

Something was holding me back and it was not because of my parents. It was something for the future I still need to experience.

_You are a fighter._

The image around me shimmered again and everything went back to darkness. There was a girl in front of me. Was it my reflection? No... It can't be. Her back was facing away from mine, she was shorter than me. I tried looking more but my head stung in pain. She turned around just for me to see her face blurred.

_"Bella."_

Wait, she's the one who has been speaking to me. What was going on? The mystery girl held out her hand.

_"Wake up."_

I was hesitant to take it but in the end, I took her hand that was surprisingly warm and everything went white.

...was that an angel?

It was then I opened my eyes that everything was so bright. I could feel the blood circulating inside me once again, the beeping of my heart gradually going to an easy pace.

"Oh Bella...!"

I felt someone grab my hand and I tried to turn my head. Mom. I'm glad she's always with me but I always get worried about her condition from taking care of me. I smiled at her weakly and closed my eyes again, I was so tired.

"Bella? Bella!"

"It is alright Mrs. Swan. She is just resting. She needs a lot of sleep."

I heard a sigh. The voices started to fade but I don't know how long before I once again hear everything around me.

"Bella's situation will become much worse if she stays in this hot environment. She needs to stay somewhere cool and with lots of fresh air." That voice does not sound familiar, was it a doctor?

"S-she can't leave..."

I heard my mom sniffling then the voice of my dad came, "Renee. This is only Bella's chance to recover."

"Doc is there no other option?"

"I am sorry. You know the other option and I doubt you would like it to happen so this is the only thing I can offer."

Silence.

"Then... Then it's settled... She's going back with Charlie at Forks. Would that be alright?"

"Yes. Forks has lots of trees and few pollution so the environment would be good for her lungs. It is also cool in that area, but then I advise you to leave as soon as possible. Bella cannot risk another attack and don't worry about the papers, I know a very good and professional doctor in that area, his name is Doctor Cullen."

"Ah yes. Doctor Cullen. I am good friends with him-"

Ah. Everything was becoming hazy until I can't hear them anymore but I only understood one thing. I was moving to Forks.

* * *

**A/N The actual chapter will be posted if the audience would want this series to go on.**


	2. A Fresh Start

** Chapter 1:**

**A Fresh Start**

How many days has it been? To be in bed while hooked up to many machines with drugs flowing throughout your system, how long would it take to get out? I don't know but it has been so long that I see and feel the breeze of the coming fall. I've missed everything from the outside world, I missed those birds and animals on the summer tree's, and over all I miss my mother.

I'm being moved to forks with my biological father to help me with my condition with it's environment. I was definitely not fond of being apart from my mom but I had no choice. I also no longer see the point to try and help my condition. I would be like this till the day I die but my mom's words were something that made me stop and consider.

"The world is cruel that's for sure, but it does not mean theres no happiness in it. Bella, others have it worse than you. Many has no homes, jobs, families, and the things you have. That's why I want you to live your life to the fullest."

Mom really knows how to make a speech with so much meaning.

I looked over the window seeing the ground closing up to me as the captain announced the arrivement. Charlie, my dad was sitting beside me reading a newspaper while wearing his police uniform. It sure gave me some odd looks from the people.

Zoning out, I suddenly remembered that vision that I saw while I was in the hospital. The angel, I suppose I could call it, always flashes in my mind. I've been trying to force myself to dream in order to see what her face looks like but reality is not like that. Well, dreams aren't exactly in reality but you cannot also control what you see.

She keeps calling with this emotion I barely feel. Pain and helplessness. It makes me wonder how an angel could be sad. But for some reason I can't help but feel what she wants.

"To be held…"

I didn't realized I said it out loud until Charlie hummed at me but was cut off from the sudden landing. That was fast.

We waited for the other passengers to go by while I took my medicine and swallowed it. Many people would rather drink water with it but if you're doing it since you were little, well it would be easy as pie.

After a few minutes we were finally outside of the airport and Charlie insisted that he take all the luggage. I tried to reason with him that I can manage but he shook his head.

"Bella you just got out of the hospital. I don't want you exerting yourself."

With that I frowned and sat inside the passenger seat as he put all my belongings in the trunk.

Yes I'm physically weak but that doesn't mean I can't carry a luggage. I'm capable of other things too! I cook and I do the gardening back home so my mom doesn't need to handle many things at once. I can't clean the house but at least I can do something for her.

The trip towards my old house was alright. I wanted to sightsee in peace but Charlie started asking me questions about my life back in Florida. I didn't really mind so we had a casual chat in the car until a certain question popped in my head.

"Hey, uhm… Dad?"

He glanced at me, "Yeah?"

A small curious look formed on my face as I looked at him eagerly.

"Are you seeing anyone right now?"

His reaction was insane. He almost stepped on the brakes and I noticed that his grip on the wheel was really tight and he had a faint blush on his face.

"W...why do you ask?" He was obviously seeing or interested on someone.

I shrugged.

"Just curious… So who is it?"

Charlie sat there awkwardly and scratched his neck.

"I'm not really seeing anyone at the moment… but I have my eyes on a certain someone I suppose."

I smiled at him. His relationship with mom didn't go that well and I was always worried about him. They divorced when I was twelve because of his job. I always wondered if he has someone taking care of him. Mom also found someone named Phil and he was a great guy but I miss my parents being together.

"Tell me about her."

Charlie chuckled quietly no longer nervous.

"Well we've known each other for years. She's actually from the beach, La Push. I don't know if you remember that place but you played there with my best friend's son when you were younger."

I tried remembering but all I knew is that I was born in Forks and moved when I was four.

"Her name is Sue, she has two good kids. Her husband… unfortunately was killed in a robbery. He was just an innocent bystander and was a good friend of mine."

I hesitated but patted his arm when I saw his eyes became slightly dark. I'm not a fan of others being in pain.

"Anyways, Sue sometimes comes over at the house with her kids to visit. And oh goodness Bella, her food is _very very_ good."

I blinked and laughed out loud.

"Oh dad, you guys aren't together but she comes over?"

His cheeks was filled with pink again while he cleared his throat and looked at me.

"What about you Bella? Any significant other while in Florida?"

I shook my head while looked out the window.

"The answer is obvious dad. No one would be interested on a girl thats always hooked up in machines."

I think he was about to reply when the radio in his cruiser suddenly spoke.

Apparently Charlie was needed for another case.

Good thing we arrived at the house after a few minutes. He gave my the key to the door and looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry Bells, I don't have time to put down your luggage and I probably won't be home until later…"

I smiled at him as I got out.

"Don't worry dad, I'll just explore the place for a while."

He nodded and told me to be safe then left.

I stood at the driveway of our house as I watch him disappear from my gaze. I turned around to look at the familiar house.

It looked the same as always. It looked like it was just painted recently so that's nice.

I walked up to the door and right before I inserted the key, a memory popped in my head.

_A little girl was walking around in the woods while dragging a boy. She was laughing quietly while looking around._

_The scenery was beautiful and the sounds of birds were singing in the air. _

"_Jacob, come on! You promised me that you will show me that lake you were talking about!"_

_The boy behind her looked uncertain as he glanced down at his watch._

"_I don't know Bella. I did promise but what if your parents get mad at me? I know that you're not feeling well-"_

"_Jacob, look look!"_

_The pale little girl pointed at a deer and they both stared in awe._

I blinked for a moment.

That's right the woods. I went there quite a few times with...Jacob? The name rings a bell but I don't remember much about him.

I walked to the side of the house and found the path that goes through the woods.

I smiled at myself. My parents never wanted me to wander here since it was dangerous but they also warned me that I might suddenly have a attack and no one would be there to help me.

Sighing quietly, I continued my journey in the forest.

The trees were bigger than I remembered but apparently I still knew the way around. The sky was filled with clouds but it wasn't too thick and the sun still shone through open spots from them. The rest were filled with green. The smell was also intoxicating, it was so fresh. I missed this. Florida was alright but the environment there was totally different than here.

I went deeper into the woods and saw some small animals once in a while.

I envy them. They were free. They don't have to deal with being accepted by others or having to be imprisoned in a hospital.

I wanted to be free from this cage but I can't. It was just something impossible.

A soft whimpering sound caught my attention and it was deer trapped in a, well, a trap. Without thinking I immediately went to its aid and carefully took the poor thing out from the dangerous device. Its leg was bleeding so I took out a white handkerchief from my pocket and wrapped it nice and tight around its wound.

It should come off after a few days and that should give it enough time to heal.

I watched as the agile creature prance away into the bushes until a startling sound made my heart race.

"HEY! That was my prize!"

A big muscular man came in view and he had short brown hair. He wore casual clothes but was holding a handful of snares and bear traps in his huge arms.

I stared at him in shock while he stared back at me with a frown on his face

Oh. OH. That trap was from him! I started panicking inside and I warily spoke out to him.

"I just couldn't leave the poor thing alone and let it bleed out…"

The guy just sighed and he dropped his stuff carefully on the grass and walked towards the trap where the deer was a minute ago.

"Sorry I startled you and it's alright. It wasn't really mine anyways."

I rose a curious eyebrow. Didn't he just say it was his?

A rustling noise was heard where the guy was at a few seconds ago followed with a grunt and another guy appeared.

And here I thought only animals pop out of no where.

"That was actually mine."

I was met with a tall guy with bronze hair with a questioning gaze as he looked at me.

"...? You don't look familiar."

I just realized that I was in the woods with two strangers. Oh Bella, why do you have to be so stupid to forget about other dangers in the woods?

I fiddled with my fingers as I looked around for anything to protect myself with. There was long thick branch just a few feet away to my left. A plan was worming its way to my head but there was one huge problem. I can't run that fast and far or else I'll exert and risk myself to have an attack.

The guy looked at me for a very long time while it made me very uneasy and nervous until realization came to his face.

"Are you Chief Swan's daughter?"

I looked at him cautiously as I nodded, "Yeah that's me…"

The guy from earlier jumped beside me eagerly and shook my hands which caught me off guard and almost made my heart beat fast in panic. I almost forgot about him.

"Oh dude so your Bella!"

This was weirding me out but I couldn't help smiling at the muscular guy as he smiled at me like an excited kid. He seems alright I guess…

Well, he is big but his face is really harmless really.

He seemed to notice my uneasy expression and gave me a friendlier smile.

"Word has been going around that Charlie's daughter was staying over for a while. It's a small town so basically everyone knows what going on with each other."

Wow. That… That's kind of extreme.

We introduced ourselves properly and I learned that the huge guy was named Emmett and the other one was Edward.

"So why are you out here by yourself? You could've been jumped by an animal or someone," asked Emmett.

I looked at him sheepishly. That thought actually didn't come in mind until they showed up.

"I wasn't really thinking… I remember going here when I was little so I thought a nice little stroll would be alright."

He grinned at me and nodded in agreement.

"I totally understand that! Hey by the way do you play video games?"

And that's what we talked about for at least an hour before I suggested we head back to where we came from.

It was nice talking to them, well to Emmett since Edward was just listening to our conversation and dropping a few words here and there once in a while.

I started walking back to the house as I looked up to the now orange sky. It was the first time in years that I talked to other people so casually. A smile formed it's way on my face.

Forks isn't that bad.

I brought my hand up to my chest and I was aware of my smile turning sad.

Maybe…just maybe I can die in peace and happiness. Maybe everything would become alright. Maybe a miracle would come and magically remove my condition away. Maybe I can finally be normal.

The image of the angel was brought back to my mind. Her short structure was standing there with her back facing me and I tried reaching out to her as if she's right in front of me but there was nothing but air in my grasp.

A dark quiet chuckle came out of my throat.

"I'm such a fool."

There was no hope for me.


End file.
